Testing A Champion
by TaraJo
Summary: The only person standing between Draco Malfoy and his desired title as the World Topping Champion is one strict and incorruptible judge Harry J. Potter. Harry/Draco, smut, humour, stripping, inspection, blindfold, edging, some sort of crazy setting


A/N: Written for Draco Tops Harry Fest 2017.

* * *

TESTING A CHAMPION

Draco was sitting in the elegant lobby of a modern office building, waiting. His demeanor was calm and collected - he was a Malfoy after all - but inside he was planning multiple horrifying fates for his conniving best friend Pansy Parkinson. It was her fault he was sitting here, after all. Draco had only announced the simple fact that he was the best topper in the UK, maybe in the whole world, and of course Pansy had signed him up for the World Topping Championships just to challenge him. Pansy knew perfectly well that he would never refuse a challenge. Now here he was, waiting for the last judge whom he had to impress in order to win this bloody competition. So far he had passed all the judges and their tasks with flying colours, but he had heard that the last judge was the worst; strict, humourless and a clinical bastard, who did nothing to ease the contestants through the tasks. Knowing who the last judge would be, Draco didn't have high hopes.

"Mr Malfoy, Judge Potter will see you now." The young secretary in bright pink robes cheerfully called from behind her desk.

Draco sighed and stood up, straightening his already immaculate blackish green robes. His back straight and head high, he stepped into the office where his fate lay in the hands of one Harry Potter.

The office was like from a surreal dream. Not because of how it looked, but because why Draco knew what he was here for. It was a simple, yet elegantly furnished office. Pale pearl grey walls accentuated the dark grey sofa and armchairs, and the large oak desk and the bookshelves on the far side of the room. Deep mulberry purple carpet on the floor was the only touch of warm colour in the room. A magical painting of a beautiful landscape with a lake and waterfowl was on the wall right above the armchair where Potter was currently sitting.

"Come in, Malfoy," Potter said, ignoring Draco's presence, not even lifting his gaze from the clipboard in his lap to acknowledge Draco. He waved his hand, and the door behind Draco shut with a click as it locked. Draco felt a wave of magic coming from Potter. "Good, without a wand as requested. Have a seat, Malfoy."

"Good afternoon, Potter." Draco greeted politely as he sat across from Potter, forcing himself to be civil towards the git even if he was fuming inside. Potter was making the situation as uncomfortable for Draco as possible on purpose.

"I'm the last judge all six contestants will meet, but don't think I'll be the easiest one. In fact, I'm perfectly aware that the other four judges were more lenient and easier to impress than I have been for any of you. It's a stiff competition between you six, so you'll have to be exceptionally talented to be able to win the championship."

It was only then, that Potter lifted his gaze from the bloody clipboard and scrutinized Draco with piercing eyes. Draco internally squirmed under the inspection, feeling horribly naked despite being fully clothed - for now.

"You have done well so far, Malfoy, but you have not won yet. Now, are you ready to begin?"

Draco inclined his head. "Of course. Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"I'm afraid not. The other judges may have used the bedroom to make you comfortable, but I want to see how you respond a less… stimulating environment. Many of your rivals had some difficulties with this part of the competition, but this last part of the challenge is designed to separate the wheat from the chaff, so to speak. Now, let me see how you'll undress in front of your sex partner."

Draco's mouth went dry from nerves, this was nothing he had prepared for. The room was like a doctor's office, clinical and brightly lit. The cold examination table was the only thing missing from the scene. Potter was sitting in a chair fully clothed in a dark taupe coloured muggle type suit, albeit without a tie and the two top buttons of his dress shirt were opened. Adjusting his glasses, Potter expectantly leaned back in his chair and openly dared him with his stare. How in the hell was he going to find his mojo in this situation, and in front of his former arch-nemesis from his Hogwarts years?

Draco swallowed. This was the biggest challenge so far and he was more than a bit nervous. But none of it mattered, because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys ate bloody challenges for breakfast, thank you very much.

Draco nodded a bit stiffly. "As you wish."

He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the room with a softly glowing lights, maybe some candles, and quiet music playing in the background. He imagined Potter sitting in his chair shirtless, eyes half-lidded and full of desire, his hands itching for a touch. He wanted to add to Potter's desire by stripping slowly and sensually in front of him.

Standing up, he opened his eyes and fixed a blazing gaze at Potter. He released the clasp from his robes and let the garment fall to the floor. Then he caressed his chest on his way to open the buttons of his shirt one by one, slowly, never breaking the intense eye contact with Potter. He let the shirt follow the robes to the floor and took out the big guns. He licked his lips seductively and then sucked his index finger into his mouth to wet it properly. Then he dragged the moist finger across his left nipple allowing the cool touch to draw a shiver from him, moaning softly. His hand headed south, following his happy trail down to the fastening of his trousers, teasing the button before popping it open.

His eyes still firmly on Potter, he noticed as a faint blush spread across the judge's skin and his Adam's apple bobbed. Good. He was making some progress here. Furtively, he removed his shoes for the next part of the show.

Draco was getting bolder and more excited by the second as he watched Potter's reaction to his little show, so he raised the stakes by rubbing his growing erection through his trousers before opening them and letting them fall to the floor. He hadn't bothered with underwear, so he was standing in front of Potter completely nude now. Stepping out of his trousers, Draco moved to stand in front of Potter, invading his personal space by bending down and bracing his arms on the backrest of the chair.

"Do I have your attention now, Judge Potter?" He husked in Potter's ear and let the tip of his tongue flick his earlobe. Then he stepped back and sat back down in his chair, elegantly crossing his legs and lifting his eyebrow expectantly.

Potter cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, probably trying surreptitiously to readjust himself behind his bloody clipboard. Then he wrote some notes on the document on the clipboard. Draco smirked. Potter wasn't so unaffected as he tried to appear. That was a sign Draco had been waiting for. Now he had a foundation from where to work on.

"Very well," Potter finally said, his voice a little strained. "The first task completed. Now we'll see how you physically respond to alteration in temperature or disturbance during oral stimulation. Return to your previous place in front of me, please."

Draco was confused; the first task had been the same with other judges, but now Potter seemed to have a different agenda. This was so not good. Draco would have to use all his imagination to keep up with the prat from now on. Bracing himself, Draco stepped in front of Potter, where Potter guided him to stand between his knees. Draco's half hard dick was now suspiciously eyeing Potter's face, and Draco could almost feel said dick cringing at the clinical circumstances. It was used to more adoring treatment; hell, it _deserved_ more adoring treatment, even from Potter.

"Your goal is to keep your performance level the same during different circumstances. Ready to begin, Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Ready when you are, Potter."

"Good," Potter said, and then without warning, gulped Draco's little wizard down his throat.

Draco almost lost it. He barely managed to keep from yelping aloud and stepping away in alarm, but at the last moment kept himself in check. Potter was trying him with every possible way, so he had to keep his cool whatever happened.

Draco closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and focus on the act itself. Potter's mouth wasn't so bad, after the initial shock he even had to admit that Potter actually knew what he was doing. Potter's wicked tongue was coaxing Draco's reluctant dick to fully harden and keep up with the snake charmer residing currently in Potter's mouth. Potter alternated with sucking hard and light, his tongue teasing and massaging in between, and Draco was slowly melting to the sensations. Potter even encouraged Draco to shallowly thrust into this throat, but kept the motion to a minimum.

Holy Salazar and his hefty balls, if this was the alteration Potter was talking about, Draco was going to enjoy every second of it. However, luck wasn't on his side, as always, since as soon as Draco let that thought into his mind, Potter changed his tactics. Was he reading Draco's mind? Bloody Merlin, he had to be more careful with his thoughts!

Potter shifted and moved his hand to cup Draco's balls, massaging them gently in his hand. That felt too damn good combined with Potter's clever mouth working on Draco's shaft, and Draco was getting dangerously close to his climax. He tried to postpone the inevitable by thinking the most unerotic images possible, like Madam Pomfrey in a bathing suit, when Potter surprised him again. The air shifted inside the room turning it cooler, and at first the coolness felt good on Draco's heated skin. Soon, though, it became uncomfortably cold, and Draco began to shiver. The warm mouth around his shaft and warm hand cupping his testicles fortunately helped him keep up with Potter's ministrations. When his balls tried to crawl inside his body for fear of catching cold despite Potter protecting them like a bloody Saviour he was, Draco silently promised to spoil them rotten afterwards if they just bore with him through this ordeal. The bright side of the cooling was that he didn't need to think any other disturbing images to keep himself from climaxing. Thank Merlin for little mercies.

Then, of course, Potter changed the tactics again, this time turning the room warm, too warm to Draco's liking. Also Potter's mouth turned significantly warmer, and that made Draco's balls try to crawl up toward his body for an entirely different reason. He was beginning to sweat now, so close to the point of return, and he struggled to keep himself from coming.

In general, Draco wasn't accustomed to excessive heat, he never even wanted to travel to locations which were too warm for him, and he hated, _hated_ sweating. Of course Potter would explore that weakness with abandon, and just for that Draco thrust down Potter's throat a bit more deeper than necessary. That almost caused Draco to shoot his load down Potter's throat, and Draco groaned in frustration.

Potter chuckled and since Draco's dick was still in his mouth the vibration sent a jolt of pleasure through Draco's whole body. Draco opened his eyes to focus on something other than the growing need for release, and his eyes widened in shock. The whole wall behind Potter's chair had changed to a glass wall. Draco could see people walking on the other side of the wall, sometimes glancing at them once or twice on their way, but never stopping to outright stare at what was happening inside the room.

Draco's first instinct was to cover himself up, but then he was reminded of the situation by Potter's hand gently squeezing his balls and his mouth sucking him with particular enthusiasm. Draco felt his cheeks warming up from embarrassment being exposed like that, but forced himself to ignore everything else around him but the challenge in front of him. Thank Merlin his dick stayed on board with him through the unexpected show in public. Maybe there was a slight chance that his dick liked being worshipped in public, after all.

Draco was getting uncomfortable with staving off his climax time and again. His balls ached and his fists probably needed some iron bar assistance to unfurl from clenching too tightly from pure frustration.

Potter removed his mouth from Draco's shaft for a moment and tapped his hip to get his attention.

"You can come now, Malfoy," he said, before inhaling Draco's dick into his mouth again, and moved his fingers to his perineum, pressing down. That's all it took for Draco to come down Potter's throat with a long satisfied moan, his release draining him from all the pressure, his knees buckling from the force of it.

Potter released his dick from his mouth and collected his clipboard from the floor where it had fallen during their activities.

"You may sit down for a moment, Malfoy," Potter said formally as if they had been only shaking hands instead of sharing a brilliant blowjob. Potter's voice revealed that the judge wasn't as collected as he probably wanted to appear, and seeing his fogged glasses caused Draco to crack up. Potter offered him a crooked grin as he spelled his spectacles back to brightness, but then he was all business again as he began writing notes on the clipboard. Draco's laugh died a natural death with Potter's formal behaviour, but now he became seriously curious about his scores. Draco tried to find a good angle to see some of the notes, but Potter kept the clipboard firmly away from the contestants sight. The wall behind Potter's chair was solid again, so there were no spectators for their activities anymore nor any reflections Draco could have taken advantage of while spying on his scores.

All too soon Potter stood up from his chair and went to the desk to retrieve a blindfold.

"For the next task you will be blindfolded. Your goal is to locate your target and make a move."

"Blindfolded?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Yes. You need to rely on your instincts. Ready?" Potter lifted his eyebrow.

Draco sighed internally. He had hoped for a longer recovery time after the last activity, but no such luck. He stood up and faced Potter with confidence.

"Always."

Potter tied the blindfold around Draco's head, blinding him completely. Draco stood still, relaxed, listening to Potter moving around the room. When all sounds ceased, Draco opened his senses like he had learned from the Indian spiritual classes Pansy had dragged him along during one of her spiritual bouts. Pansy had been hopeless at trying to learn any of the offered higher knowledge, but Draco had been surprisingly receptive to the teachings of chakras and learning to use his senses wider than most people did. Now was his chance to use his skills to his advantage, something he hadn't needed to do before. His previous conquests had been too easy to really challenge him like this. Potter was something else. Potter may be the reigning power bottom in the whole Britain, but Draco Malfoy was the best top in the whole world, and it was time for Potter to realize it.

Draco calmed his breathing and relaxed his body even further than before. He concentrated on Potter, his scent, warmth, energy, and the magic he always carried with him. Slowly the image cleared in his mind, and he felt rather than actually saw Potter standing on the far side of the room, motionless, barely breathing.

Draco focused his senses completely on the man, envisioned the distance, and unerringly moved across the floor, stopping right in front of his target, their chests almost touching. Draco was perfectly aware that the task could be understood by targeting a certain part of the body, but for him the target was the whole man; he wouldn't take a risk by ignoring some part of the equation that made Harry Potter.

He flashed his best seductive smile and muttered, "There you are." Then he lifted his hand to Potter's cheek, stroking it gently before moving to his nape, his fingers tangling in his hair while he kissed the man. The kiss was sweet and loving, like Draco always preferred to kiss his new partners, helping them to relax and feel special. It never failed, and this time was no exception. After a moment of hesitance, Potter responded to the kiss with a similar sweetness, but never trying to take it any further.

Draco took it as a challenge, he was supposed to make a move after all, so Potter would get the whole body treatment Malfoy style. He deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to pay a visit into the wonderland of Potter's mouth. His hands wandered up and down Potter's body, taking note of the lean body and firm muscles under the clothing. He desired to touch his skin, reveal the body under those annoying clothes and get the man as gloriously naked as he was himself.

He pushed Potter against the wall so he could use both hands and keep him in place at the same time. He never ceased to devour Potter's mouth, but now as his hands were free, he could start undressing the man with both hands. He wasn't sure how far he was supposed to go in this task, but Potter would certainly stop him if he wanted to. The git had never had any problem speaking his mind.

Potter was still responding to the kiss, but otherwise had stayed passive, not even touching Draco. That started to irritate Draco to no end. He decided to draw at least some kind of reaction out of Potter before the task was over. He doubled his efforts, because no one, not even Harry Potter, was allowed to be immune to Malfoy's charm and seduction.

Draco had managed to get rid of Potter's jacket and open the buttons of his shirt so far, and now a new playground opened up in front of him. This was absolutely the worst possible moment for Draco to be blindfolded, but for now he had to enjoy the scene only through his hands and lips. Later, when he'd get to take the blindfold off, he was definitely going to compensate this missed first visual experience tenfold, or as in case of Malfoys, hundred and tenfold.

Draco mapped Potter's chest with his lips while his hands travelled down the man's sides and around his hips to knead his butt. Draco sucked one perky nipple into his mouth, then the other, eliciting a quiet moan from Potter's mouth. That wasn't enough of a reaction, though, and Draco nipped the nubs with his teeth, making Potter shiver. Draco continued down Potter's abdomen, dragging his tongue on the smooth skin and then followed the happy trail down to his trousers. Draco didn't bother to try opening them yet, he just rubbed his face against Potter's clothed crotch and then mouthed the quickly hardening erection, breathing warm puffs of air through the fabric.

Potter shuddered in arousal, and a long moan escaped the man's mouth. This was the reaction Draco had been waiting for. He stood up, pulled Potter flush against him, and with the help of his hands in Potter's arse, crushed their groins together, rubbing their erections against each other in sultry movement. Draco slid his hands inside the back of Potter's trousers and closed his palms around Potter's bare buttocks, adding more intense pressure to their mutual rubbing.

Potter gasped, pulled Draco even closer and buried his face into Draco's neck, mouthing the column of his throat as if searching for a perfect spot to suck a deep mark on the skin. Then, abruptly, Potter pulled away without a word, and after a moment, untied Draco's blindfold. Draco blinked at the sudden burst of light, and noticed Potter standing next to the desk, fiddling with the hem of his still open shirt, his eyes avoiding Draco.

"Right, er… that went well, Malfoy. Next task will be the last one." Potter cleared his throat. "The final task will be the actual intercourse. Here, against the desk."

Potter collected his damned clipboard and pen from the armchair and placed them on the desk. Then he swiftly undressed and bent over the desk, offering his arse for Draco. He waited for a few seconds before glancing over his shoulder at Draco, lifting his eyebrow, "Well?"

That knocked Draco out of his stupor at seeing Potter all business once again, as if the man wasn't coming undone in Draco's hands just mere moments ago. In two long strides Draco was next to Potter, and stretched his body over the other man like a warm blanket. His hands grabbed Potter by the hips and ground his throbbing erection against the other man's arse.

"As you wish, sir," Draco husked in Potter's ear and earned an expectant shiver from the man underneath him. He was so aroused from Potter's reaction to him that he actually considered changing his plans. He had planned to take his time in this final task and make the fuck so memorable for Potter that he'd compare his every future fucks to Draco. Now he found he couldn't wait to bury his aching cock inside the insufferable, tempting git he had desired for years. No more playing hard to get. Hah, he'd show Potter how hard he was going to get it when Draco finally drove himself into his tight body.

Draco nipped Potter's earlobe while his hand traveled south to Potter's arse. He kneaded the finely shaped buttocks as if warming them up for the next activity, sliding his fingers closer to the cleft with every stroke. Finally he dipped two fingers into the cleft and brushed against Potter's entrance. It was already lubed and prepared. Draco growled in irritation.

"What?" Potter snapped, turning to look over his shoulder.

"I'd appreciate preparing my partner myself, not him being already prepared in advance. Preparing my lover is an important part of sex."

"Oh please, Malfoy. Get over it. We don't have all day."

"Fine," Draco huffed and went back to work. He let his hand wander back to Potter's arse and his finger circled his entrance rubbing it gently before sliding in. Even prepared, Potter's hole was tight. That was a relief. Draco was getting back in the mood quite fast, and added a second then third finger into play.

Potter turned to look at him over his shoulder. "What are you doing? I told you I'm already prepared. Get on with it, Malfoy!"

"I thought I was here for you to assert that I'm the best top in the world, and that's what I'm doing here. Now, let me take control of this part as I'm supposed to and for once just enjoy the ride, all right?"

"Fine," Potter huffed in turn, and Draco tried to suppress his smirk. Seemed like even after all these years, they couldn't help rubbing each other the wrong way.

As he continued stretching Potter, Draco heard him muttering something.

"Pardon? Didn't quite hear you," Draco asked.

"Just that your attitude is going to be mentioned in your scores," Potter said writing some notes on his clipboard.

"Oh, really?" Draco retaliated with a perfectly aimed jab at Potter's prostate, making the judge jump and let out a low moan. "Don't let me keep you from your work then."

Draco decided Potter was as ready as he would ever be, considering that the next step might very well be Draco strangling him, and that definitely wouldn't look good in his scores. He wandlessly conjured some lube into his palm and lathered his dripping cock before positioning himself behind Potter.

"Ready?"

"Been ready for some time now. Are _you_ ready for me?" Potter smirked. "This is your last chance to prove yourself."

Draco refused to be baited into losing his nerve and forced himself to calm down. "We'll see." Then he pushed inside just enough to breach the ring of muscle and paused. It felt so good that he had to fight the urge to slam forward. This needed to be slow and deliberate; every movement counted. He withdrew a fraction and then pushed another fraction forward. Potter trembled, gripping his pen tighter as he wrote something down. Draco's curiosity piqued. What was Potter writing about him? He was sure that Potter would give him low scores just for spite.

Draco tried to distract Potter by covering his back with his body, trailing his tongue along the other man's spine up to his neck, where he paused, turning his head to look down at the document where Potter was making his notes. He managed to get only a glimpse before Potter snatched the clipboard, hiding it under his chest.

"Nice try, Malfoy, but don't bother trying again. I'll spell my notes so you won't be able to understand anything I write down." Then he waved his hand over the document, and Draco felt a wave of magic as it settled over the clipboard. Now the document was in Draco's full view, but now the surface of the paper rippled like water with magic so he couldn't read any of the words.

Draco huffed in annoyance. He would have liked very much to see how Potter was scoring him, and then he could've acted on it. Now it all depended on his own actions. Fine, Potter was asking for it.

Draco began with long strokes with his hands, down Potter's sides and up on his back. He massaged the man's shoulders before lavishing them with little nips with his teeth. He found out that Potter was particularly sensitive along his shoulder blades, so he paid more attention to them, tickling, stroking and nipping them until Potter squirmed with arousal.

Alternating feather light touches and firm strokes elicited some quite interesting sounds from Potter, some of them outright demands for "driving home already". Draco, as the best top ever, complied with his bossy bottom and thrust his cock deep into Potter in one long thrust. It took all of his self-discipline to stay there without moving, but he knew that would drive Potter even more crazy from lust, so that would definitely be worth it.

He spied Potter still making notes to his bloody clipboard, obviously still capable of doing such a mundane chore while Draco was really making an effort to fuck him. That was so not acceptable! It made Draco beyond frustrated. He needed to make this fuck so unforgettable for Potter that he wouldn't need a bloody pen and paper to remember Draco's performance in the fine art of topping. That was it. The big game was on!

He slowly licked a broad strip from Potter's right shoulder blade to his neck just behind his earlobe, where he had noticed was also a sensitive spot for Potter. Then he let his breath do the trick, blowing lightly on the moist skin. Potter shivered and moaned at the sensual feeling. Delighted at Potter's reaction, Draco did it again and again, in different spots on Potter's skin. He nibbled Potter's earlobe and blew into his ear, earning strong shivers from the bottom - ten points for the Slytherin.. He caressed Potter's hair by giving it gentle tugs and massaging his scalp with his fingers. When he started thrusting shallowly with his cock while simultaneously teasing Potter's erogenous zones, he noticed Potter's writing turn shaky. Smirking triumphantly, Draco started the main course confidently, aiming his every movement for victory.

He took a firm grip of Potter's hair, bending his head back, and at the same time rammed his cock deep into the other man. Potter cried out and his flailing hands sent the clipboard flying to the floor. Potter gripped the side of the desk for support as Draco slammed into him repeatedly, and Draco could hear a string of expletives chanting out of his mouth. Potter's mouth looked so enticing that Draco couldn't help it; he crashed their mouths together in a dirty, sloppy, brilliant kiss that made his toes curl. Potter responded in kind, and they devoured each other in abandon.

Draco had to keep himself in check as not to come too soon, he was dangerously close to the edge, but so was Potter. Draco could feel his responding thrusts starting to waver and he decided to challenge the man a bit further. He closed his fingers around the base of Potter's leaking cock like a cock ring, and squeezed. At the same time he slowed his breathing and his own movements, almost halting them to let them cool down a bit. Potter groaned in frustration.

"What the bloody hell…?" Draco kissed him silent. After a while he deemed them both safely far enough from the edge that he resumed to the action back to where it had been. If he was being honest, he needed the cooling breaks maybe even more than Potter, he had been on edge practically the whole time during this meeting, and he needed a release really badly. He wouldn't let Potter win, though, and so he soldiered on, edging them both two more times, until Potter cried out, aggravated, "What the fuck, Malfoy?"

He chuckled, but let things heat back up again, and this time encouraged them to have their final release, together. While his own balls were screaming for release and his cock was definitely raising a mutiny against it's master, Draco let himself go. His whole body tingling from the heat of impending climax, he slammed his cock ferociously into Potter, battering his prostate with every thrust, and firmly stroked his cock in the same rhythm. With his other hand cupping Potter's balls and pressing them against his body while two fingers pressed his perineum, he pushed Potter over the edge at the same time as he tumbled over as well.

Breathing heavily, they collapsed on the desk in a heap, boneless and utterly sated. Not a word was said as they calmed down from their high, until Draco slowly lifted his weight from the top of Potter. He looked down at Potter, who deliberately seemed to keep his eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. Had it been too much for Potter? Had Draco crossed some invisible line there? Draco wouldn't know until Potter told him, but that obviously wasn't happening. Draco was disappointed; he had no way of knowing if he had succeeded or not. Maybe Potter refused to look at him for fear that he would reveal too much - good or bad - if he did.

"Anything else, or was that all, judge Potter?" Draco asked a bit hoarsely, glancing at the disheveled man sprawled across the desk looking like he'd just had the fuck of his life. Probably he looked the same.

"That was all, Malfoy. See you tomorrow at the award ceremony."

Quietly Draco collected his clothes, dressed quickly and left.

* * *

The next day Draco felt confident as he arrived to the award ceremony held in the gloriously decorated banquet hall. He knew he looked excellent in his dark suit.

He noticed Potter sitting at a table with his fellow judges, not looking at him once, although he was in plain sight for the whole ceremony. Even if his life depended on it, Draco wouldn't admit he was nervous about the outcome of the competition. Without Potter, he'd be the winner without a doubt, but with Potter's scores, he was not so sure of himself.

Draco sat at the table with his fellow contestants and silently assessed them all. Obviously the Swedish bloke was ranked high, his self-confidence was so strong. The blokes from Ireland and South Africa were all relaxed, but that didn't mean they weren't serious opponents in this competition for Draco. Two other contestants were hard to decipher, because they didn't say a word to any of them.

"...and the winner is…" broke Draco out of his stupor, and he perked up. This was the moment of truth. Pansy would suffer a month in the convent for nuns if Draco won the championship, and Draco would have all the bragging rights for eternity.

"... Draco Malfoy from Great Britain!" Draco couldn't believe his ears. He had won! He had really won this bloody championship! His chest was bursting with pride.

Draco stumbled to his feet and to the stage, where he was rewarded with the award. Cameras flashing and a thick crowd surrounding him made him feel out of this world. Surreal. Like the office where Potter tested him for the championship. Potter.

Draco searched for his last judge, and only after a long look around did he manage to locate him standing next to his table, applauding. He smiled, and Draco couldn't help but smile widely back at him.

After the ruckus calmed down, Potter approached the new world champion, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. The best top won, after all."

"Thank you, Potter. Were you doubting my skills then?"

"Well, you have always been an all talk and no action type of guy, so of course I doubted. Glad to see that you weren't just all talk like usual."

"So, would you say that my performance was good enough for you to finally accept my invitation to go out with me?"

Potter laughed. "How many times have you asked me out this year, seven? Oh well, maybe I should give it a try. At least the test drive was adequate."

THE END


End file.
